Keep Breathing
by ImmahBack
Summary: She is not needed. Jem has passed, and Will seems to be hell bent on avoiding her. She walked in on him..and her? That finally sealed her fate. Tessa attempts suicide...who stops her and why? Post Clockwork Prince. Summery may not be good, but a must read story.
1. Chapter 1:Why?

characters in this story, but I do own the plot. "I'm going to smile like nothing wrong, talk like everything's perfect, act like it's all a dream, and pretend it's not hurting me." -unknown Chapter 1: Why? Tessa looked down at the angry current tearing and screaming its rage against the ground. She had two choices: end herself now and let Mortmain end his plan, or survive and let him control her. Either way was death for her. She didnt want to die; but what did she have left? Jem had died a few months ago; charlotte was busy with her baby-she did not need another person to worry over; and...will. Will and Jessamine had been going off together many times lately...and Tessa had walked in on them wrapped up in each other's arms. She had quickly left the room silently and went straight to her own quarters for the night. Mortmain was out to get her; and she knew it. 'No one wants or needs me here...' she realized. 'The best I can do is prevent him from getting me.' With tears streaming down her face, she walked closer to the bridge's rail. 'No one wants you...no one loves you. Will does not live you. Charlotte and Henry do not need a nuisance in their household that would bring a dangerous enemy near their child. Her hand reached out and gripped the support pole. Soon she found herself balancing on the rail at the mercy of her hand. Wiping the tears from her face she prepared to jump- "Do you really think this will do anyone any good, Tessa?" a voice asked from behind her. 'Will?' she turned to look for the beautiful face only to see the one she dreaded the most: Mortmain. "What do you want, you scoundrel?" she snarled at him the best she could. His mouth curved up into a smile. "My, my, Tessa, what has caused you to become so cruel and bitter? Has your little pet gone off after the other beautiful girl? It's about time! We had to get rid of that distraction, but it looks like it turned out for the better! Now, we must get down to business." She felt her heart-or whatever was left-shatter into millions of pieces. She was done for. There was nothing left to keep her here. Nothing. "What is it that you want, Mortmain?" her empty voice asked the silence. He laughed and scorned her. "I know you wish for an end, my Tessa. And I shall grant that wish...if you do a few things for me." The offer at this point was tempting. "What do I have to do?" -^.^- please review! 


	2. Chapter 2: Broken

Chapter Two- Broken

_"You can close your eyes to the things you do not want to see, but you cannot close your heart to the things you do not want to feel."_ – Unknown

_"What do I have to do?"_ her dead voice asked.

Mortmain smiled. "I need you to do some changes for me...and a mission or two. After that, I shall give you your end that you so wish for. If you killed yourself now, your body would be buried in a grave yard with no rest. If I bring your end, it shall be ruled as dying for a good cause."

_'By the time I'm done with you, my Tessa, you would have wished you jumped off this bridge.' _his mind added evilly.

Tessa thought for a moment and then nodded. "I'll do it."

His smile widened. "Excellent. Come with me. We have much to discuss."

He took her off the railing and led her to an expensive looking carriage. He opened the door for her like a gentleman and helped her in before going in after her. Tessa looked back at the bridge and secretly wished she was already dead.

~Elsewhere~

Will had woken up in the middle of the night with sweat causing his shirt to be pressed and stuck against his back. 'Tessa.' He threw some clean clothes on and some weapons and ran out the door, headed for her room. He threw the door open only to discover his worst fear: she was missing and a letter was on her pillow. With each step filled with agony, he reached her bed and picked up the letter from her pillows.

_'Dear to whomever my absence concerns,_

_My life is filled with agony, and I cannot take it anymore. There is nothing left for me here, and I do not wish to be a nuisance to anyone; therefore I am leaving this house—this world. I understand that you do not wish for my company, and this is the only way I can go without any expense to anyone. You do not have to bury me...I belong at the bottom of the chasm. These words you read here know nothing of the dark hell I am in. Will, I hope she makes you happy. Jem, I hopefully shall see you on the other side. Sophie, Charlotte, Henry, and their child may you all live long and peaceful._

_~Tessa_

'_Miss Theresa Grey'_

He crushed the letter in his hands as they shook. _'I hope __**she**__ makes you happy...'_ she must have wandered in on Jessamine giving him that disgusting unwanted kiss! These last weeks had been really trying...with...with Jem's...passing and all. Every moment he had been stuck in his own world, he had been slowly killing Tessa.

_'I will save her. She will not die!'_ his mind screamed as he rushed out her door.

At the back of his mind, a tiny voice shouted at him to wake Charlotte, but he ignored it. All that mattered right now was Tessa.

**-^.^- **

**Please review! :)**


End file.
